


awkward first encounters

by KadejahSenpai



Series: Gotta Be A Reason [10]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadejahSenpai/pseuds/KadejahSenpai
Summary: Character A and Character B meet in the ER on Christmas Eve.Sousuke Yamazaki X Fem!Reader





	awkward first encounters

"Miss L/n! We need your help!" A nurse shouted as another nurse gave Yamazaki a pain-numbing shot. Sousuke's eyes landed on a disheveled h/c woman who walked in. Her glasses were tilted, her hair messed up and strewn in everywhere, and to top it off, her clothes were crumbled and sweaty. "We need you to reset his arm." Sousuke did not like the sound of that. "Alright, go attended to the patient next door." The nurses left L/n with Sousuke.

"Hopefully you should be numbed. I'm just gonna reset your arm in place. You'll have to be in a cast for a while." She grabbed his arm. Yamazaki's face was flushed as she was so close. She set his arm back and had a nurse bring in casting equipment. 

"Can I asked what you did on Christmas to get a broken arm?" She asked, casting his arm up. "Can I ask why you're working on Christmas?" He retorted. She smiled. "I don't have a family to spend with Christmas so I'm the only doctor free. Now you?” He sighed. “Some house renovations fell.” She snickered slightly. “You’d be surprised by how often that happens.” She smiled.

“You don’t look that old, how long have you been a doctor?” He asked. “A little over a year but my father used to be a doctor so I have a little more experience than some newbie doctors.” She finished writing some stuff down and sent a nurse to fill a prescription. “We’ll have a nurse call someone to come to pick you up. Do you have anyone who can come and get you?” She asked. “Yeah, I can call my old roommate.” She nodded and a She wrote down the number so a nurse could call. 

“So does Doctor L/n have a first name?” Sousuke asked. She tilted her head. “It’s Y/n, mister Sousuke.” She smiled. “Well, maybe after my arm heals, you can come watch a swim meet of mine?” “Like a date?” She asked. “I would like that. See you in a few months Sousuke.” With that, the doctor went back out to deal with the hectic hospital.

“Don’t tell me you scored a date with a doctor?” Rin spoke, leaning against the hospital doorway. “Maybe.” “Dislocate your shoulder and suddenly you have a date. Magic man.”


End file.
